


Girls' Life of Despair

by tokily



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Gen, i dont know how to read, nothing going on for the first chapters but the warnings are there anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokily/pseuds/tokily
Summary: The 25 girls of BanG Dream! suddenly find themselves in a situation where they are kidnapped and trapped with their only way of escape being... oh you know.A Danganronpa AU.





	Girls' Life of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this like 8 months ago :flushed: the second chapter is like 1/4 written already so i hope to update soon

  * _Kasumi..._



* * *

 

 **“RISE AND SHINE, BAND MEMBERS!”,** was the first thing I heard and the thing woke me up. As weird as it was, I felt as if I couldn’t bother to think about it. I was sleeping, right? Then I’ll continue doing just th-

‘’KASUMI-CHAAN! WAKE UP!’’

 _I can’t get a break, huh..._ Clearly I couldn’t. I was feeling rested already, so I got up. I opened my eyes, annoyed at the high-pitched voice. Must be Rimi-rin...

But just where are we?!

“H-Huh?  What’s this place?” I looked around shocked. In plain sight, we were in a small room with no visible exits. But I was just hoping to get a more explanatory answer.

Saya answered me, “I wish I knew.” She paused for a short time. “Forget that for a second, Kasumi, do you remember how we got here? Or how you got here, at least?” Seeing her expecting face, I suddenly became anxious. I tried to concentrate, focus, all that stuff, so that I could remember... but it didn’t matter how much I forced myself, I had no idea. From their faces, I could tell it was the same for all of us.

‘’Come on, Kasumi-san? Don’t you know?” Eve said from the other corner of the room with a desperate voice. No matter how much I wished I could, I couldn’t give them the answer they were looking for.

“No... I just walked in class and that’s the last thing I remember. But how could I get here from class?” Saya replied, looking disappointed.

“It’s the same with me... What about you guys?” She asked the rest of us excluding me, to which they all nodded. Right after that, Eve said‘’But, but! Isn’t it strange? Wouldn’t the class notice if someone just, well, fainted at the door?’’ _That’s a valid point_ , I thought.

“Hmm. I didn’t exactly feel like I fainted, though. It was more like... my memory was erased?” O-Tae claimed, as such theory could only be expected from her. I think we all wanted laugh and say _“No way!”_ but none of us could prove that she was wrong, so we stayed quiet. To hide my fear, I kept up my cutesy façade and clinged onto Saya. “Waah, what’s happening!?” I cried. I would have preferred if Arisa was here but since she isn’t, Saya will have to do.

To my surprise, she gently pushed me away and O-Tae started speaking before I could say anything. “We’re all really worried, Kasumi. I mean, just look at me. Isn’t it unsettling to see me worried? Usually, whenever I’m worried it’s funny because there’s no reason to get worried. But this is very worrying, if you ask me. So I am completely free to be worried. And it’s not funny at all.” Often times I struggle to understand what O-Tae exactly meant, this being one of those times. Still, I put a worried look on my face to fit in.

Changing the subject, “A-Are we not going to speak about the voice earlier...? I wasn’t the only one who heard it, right?” Hagu said, with using a voice tone I’ve only ever heard her use when we were little and one of us got injured while playing. _Considering this is the first time she spoke up since I’ve been awake, she must be really worried._ Rimirin shaked her head.

“No! I heard it too... Maybe it’s just me, but it sort of sounded like Michelle, didn’t it?” She said, clearly concerned that she might be mistaken.“That’s what I thought, too! But no, no. We must be wrong. There’s no way Michelle would be here, after all!”, Hagu quickly said, invalidating Rimirin’s concerns. _Now they got me wondering too..._ I personally had no idea whether it was Michelle’s voice or not. It’s not like I know Michelle’s voice well, not to mention I was half sleeping when that happened.

I heard Tae mumble, “This must be a nightmare. I shouldn’t have played that game so much, I knew this’d happen...” Then she started walking towards me, pinching my cheek before I could react. “UWAAH! O-Tae, what’re you doing!?” She had genuinely surprised me. “Huh? Trying to figure if this is a nightmare, of course. Why else would I pinch you?” At this point, I had no idea if she was kidding. And I might be mistaken but I think I heard Saya chuckle quietly. She said “O-Tae, you pinch yourself when you think that you’re dreaming, not someone else...”. She didn’t look happy at all when I saw her but it still made me think that maybe O-Tae did this to cut through the heavy atmosphere. I didn’t have a long time to think about it, as the voice spoke once again.

 **“GEEZ, HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS THESE DAYS AND THEIR CHATTER! I’VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND A GOOD TIME TO TALK AGAIN, YOU KNOW! FINALLY ALL OF YOU ARE QUIET!”** _All of us? Isn’t that kind of exaggarating 6 people?_ **“WELL NOW! YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING ‘ _’THE HELL’S GOING ON?!”_ I SHALL EXPLAIN. BUT, UM, BEFORE THAT, LET’S MAKE IT SO THAT WE’RE SPEAKING FACE TO FACE!”**

 _Face to face? What are they talking about?_ I wondered. “It..! It sounds just like Michelle...” Hagu said just before something... strange happened. From the ceiling, a monitor emerged. As we watched this happen in awe, the voice continued. **“HELLO? UM. CAN YOU SEE ME? HELLO?”** None of us actually replied but we couldn’t see... whoever that was. The screen was all glitched out. **“HMM. I SUPPOSE YOU CAN NOT. LEMME WORK THROUGH THIS.”** We were even more confused at this, til we heard a loud buzzing noise coming from the monitor. **“OOPSIE WOOPSIE! ALRIGHT, EVERYTHING’S ALL COOL NOW.”** , we heard as the noise stopped. I wouldn’t call it cool, but yes, the monitor was clear now. But all we could see was a huge chair, so what was the point?

 _Oh. The chair’s turning aroun-_ “HAAH?” Hagu screamed as the rest of us probably suppressed our urge to do the same. It **was** Michelle, but...

  * _Misaki..._



* * *

 

_It’s... What’s this?_

I couldn’t help but back off from the monitor. This thing, on top of sounding like Michelle, also  looked just like Michelle, save for being black and white. Why would anyone do this? It looked so weird, too. Just someone in a monochrome Michelle costume, bouncing around... I couldn’t question it much longer as Kokoro started going off just as I’d expected. “MICHELLE’S FRIEND! What is Michelle doing there? Does she know anything about what’s happening right now? Ask her!” _Sometimes I really can’t handle this._ I quickly thought of a way of explaining this to a person that doesn’t understand the concept of mascot costumes. “First of all, that’s not even Michelle! It’s black and white, can’t you see? It must be someone in a costume. Remember when Hagumi entered a mascot contest with her Marie costume? Like that.” _Like me also, but you don’t even understand that..._

“Ah? I see! How rude of that person to mimick Michelle! PERSON IN MICHELLE COSTUME! STOP DOING THIS!” No way she thinks that this is actually going to work...

Thankfully Kanon-san pointed it out, “Um, Kokoro-chan... I don’t know if they would drop it that easily-“

**“YES! THE BLUE JELLYFISH LOOKING DRUMMER IS RIGHT!”**

“M-Me?” Kanon-san looked surprised that the voice was suddenly directed at her. So did the rest of us.

**“WHO ELSE HERE IS JELLYFISH LOOKING LIKE YOU? OH-OH! WAIT! I NEED TO EXPLAIN TO THE REST OF YOU WHAT SHE SAID BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T HEAR IT! RIGHT!”**

_The rest? What? We all heard it?_ As if she heard my thoughts, Ichigaya-san interrupted the... monochrome Michelle.

“What do you mean by the rest of us? Are there others who’re trapped like us!?”

 **“WAAH! STOP IT! I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT LATER! GEEZ. I’M SO ANGRY NOW, I WON’T EVEN TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT WHAT JELLYHEAD WAS SAYING, I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY! ANYWAY. AH, AGAIN, FOR THE REST OF YOU, ARISA JUST ASKED ME IF THERE ARE OTHERS WHO ARE TRAPPED LIKE ARISA AND HER FRIENDS! I THINK THAT ANSWERS ALL OF Y’ALL’S QUESTIONS, YEAH?!”** Ichigaya-san was furious that she was called “Arisa” by the strange voice but at least now we knew more. Not enough, of course. “Hmph..! Who are you to call me by my name out of nowhere!? Besides, what’s actually going on? Who the hell are you!?’’

**“SO, SO IMPATIENT, AS EXPECTED OF YOU... ANYWAY! YES, NOW I WILL EXPLAIN THINGS THOROUGHLY.**

**RIGHT NOW, ALL MEMBERS OF POPPIN’ PARTY, AFTERGLOW, ROSELIA, PASTEL*PALETTES AND HELLO HAPPY WORLD ARE IN THE SAME SITUATION. A SITUATION THAT I DON’T NEED TO DESCRIBE, SINCE YOU KNOW IT VERY WELL. ALL 25 GIRLS ARE SEPERATED INTO GROUPS SO THAT ROOMS DON’T GET CROWDED! I THINK IT WAS VERY NICE OF ME TO DO THIS!**

**BUT DON’T GET TOO COMFORTABLE. AFTER A PERIOD OF TIME, ALL OF YOU WILL BE TOGETHER AGAIN! SO DON’T WORRY IF YOU AREN’T WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND OR SISTER! YOU WILL BE UNITED AS ALL THE ROOMS ARE CONNECTED TO A MUCH BIGGER, SCHOOL DORM-LIKE BUILDING! IT HAS EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED TO SURVIVE! BEDS, FOOD, WATER, WHAT ELSE COULD YOU WANT? JUST KIDDING! IT HAS A FULL KITCHEN AND... EATING ROOM? PERSONAL DORMS WITH A MINI BATHROOM IN EVERY SINGLE ONE AND A WASHROOM SO THAT YOU CAN WASH YOUR CLOTHES! IT’S JUST EPIC. WELL, I’M REPEATING IT AGAIN, YOU WILL BE LIVING HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**

**-AND MY NAME’S MONOCHELLE. NICE TO MEET YOU.”**

We were just confounded. None of us could believe what we just heard, or well, I couldn’t. None of this made any sense. What kind of sick joke was this? What kind of person would do this? As things got more serious I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. As I forced myself to find a plausible explaination, I vaguely heard a wailing noise which I assume belonged to Kanon-san. I wanted to cry, too. It finally got to me that we were seriously kidnapped.

“What... What do you want? If you want money I can give you lots of it! But you can’t just trap my friends here forever! I can’t allow this!” I was in a foggy state of mind but I could tell that Kokoro was the one who said this, much to my surprise. She was actively trying to solve the problem, instead of acting like a child. If anything, it made me realize how bad things are. We all waited for a response, and it came.

**“I-I’M GOING TO CRY! THAT’S SO SAD! ISN’T IT REALLY INTERESTING HOW THERE’S AT LEAST ONE PERSON IN A GROUP WHO TRIED TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ME!? EVEN OFFERING MONEY! HOWEVER I MUST INFORM YOU ALL THAT NONE OF THE THINGS YOU JUST SAID ARE POSSIBLE! AND FOR THE ONES WHO ASKED IF THERE’S ANY WAY TO GET OUT, YOU ARE IN LUCK! WELL, DON’CHA WANNA KNOW? HUH, DON’CHA!?”**

This awful thing, Monochelle as it called itself, was the epitome of heinousness. It spouted such disgusting words, and yet kept moving around in a cutesy way. It made me want to punch the monitor. “Cut to the chase already—what is it you want us to do?’’ Arisa demanded, being well aware that she isn’t even in the position to be giving orders. Her natural confident stance was gone and she was obviously faking it. _I guess this is taking so long because they’re listening to what others are saying, too._ I assumed. And this just made me angrier, as I didn’t know what my other band-mates and friends were doing. Were they safe? My thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Monochelle.

 **“OKAY EVERYONE! THANK YOU FOR THE CHEERS! HERE COMES WHAT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE BASIC ACTION THAT WILL SAVE YOU FROM BEING HELD CAPTIVE, THE VERY SIMPLE ACT YOU HAVE TO PERFORM SO THAT YOU CAN SEE YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AGAIN (EXCLUDING THE ONES THAT ARE ALREADY HERE),”** The way that it laughed after saying this was just so, so disgusting. **“THIS ONE LITTLE DEED THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE SO THAT YOU WILL BE SET FREE, IS KILLING ONE OF THE GIRLS WHO ARE CAPTIVES JUST LIKE YOURSELF!”**

Wh-

**“STABBING, STRANGLING, BLUDGEONING, CRUSHING, HACKING, DROWNING, IGNITING. HOW YOU DO IT DOESN’T MATTER.**

**MURDER IS YOUR ONLY TICKET OUT OF HERE!”**

 

 

 


End file.
